farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeeper
The Peacekeepers were a private military force who could be contracted by civilized planets to keep order, although they often acted autonomously as well. Peacekeeper culture The Peacekeepers were once the guardians of an enlightened ancient race known as the Eidelons. When the Eidelons fostered and negotiated peace throughout the galaxy some 27,000 cycles before the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, they realized that they would need guard to protect them until they had time to use their powers, and to ensure that harmony would prevail once negotiations had concluded. The Eidelons took great care to choose a species totally unknown to their part of the galaxy, so as to remove the possibility of any grudges. They took barely clothed natives from their home planet on the galaxy's outer spiral and accelerated their evolution with genetic alterations until they became the force the Eidelons wanted. Their relationship with their mentors proved to be far stronger than originally intended, and they became the Eidelons' trusted acolytes, gracefully enforcing the peace the Eidelons brought and even brokering a few of their own. When the Eidelons vanished, 12,000 cycles ago, the Peacekeepers tried to remain true to their purpose, but lacking the Eidelon's mediation abilities, kept peace the only way they could: at the muzzle of a weapon. The Peacekeepers led a very strict lifestyle. Due to their militaristic nature, Peacekeepers were taught not to befriend one another or have close connections with family members. These forms of emotions were considered illogical by the Peacekeepers and shunned. For recreation a Peacekeeper tended to take part in any activity that was seen to improve their combat skills. For example, when a Peacekeeper guard found John Crichton's good-luck charm, he identified it as a "field resourcefulness exercise." ("Premiere") Larger Peacekeeper warships might have had leisure centers such a replica park for the children. Peacekeepers followed no specific creed, but there was a legend that stated: :"Sebaceans once had a god called Djancaz-Bru. Six worlds prayed to her. They built her temples, conquered planets. And yet one day she rose up and destroyed all six worlds. And when the last warrior was dying, he said, 'We gave you everything, why did you destroy us?' And she looked down upon him and she whispered, 'Because I can. "'' Interpretation of this passage varies. Perhaps this could have been a lie to influence Sebaceans not to have spiritual or religious beliefs and think logically, devoid of emotion that might interfere with their one true purpose: warfare. Because a Sebacean was born and lived on a Peacekeeper ship, they have always lived in groups and worked in teams. Hence, loneliness for a Sebacean was an extremely dis-pleasurable state that generated a great deal of anxiety. Peacekeepers have a genetic purity requirement to join, but apparently one can be accepted after the submission of a voluntary application ("Incubator"). And many seem to strongly dislike hybrids (at least Sebacean hybrids) as Miklo Braca says "Despite Peacekeeper efforts there are more and more of them born every cycle" in reference to Ka Jothee. However, they make exceptions to their genetic purity requirement in certain circumstances. There are a few non-Sebacean Peacekeepers including: Linfer, Co-Kura Strappa and Scorpius . Peacekeeper military Many Peacekeepers do not choose to join the service; most of them are born into it, never knowing any other kind of life. From birth it is decided whether a Peacekeeper is to be in the military by an enrollment officer. They are bred to be perfect soldiers and to be able to survive in a variety of hazardous environments (this does not include excessive heat or hard vacuums). They are trained to accept and obey any command given by a higher-ranking officer (in theory their military is much the same as human military). They are all given matching uniforms with differing colors that vary from one branch of the military to the other. Peacekeeper learn from a young age that those who do not follow orders are punished severely. To be exiled is viewed as one of the worst things that can happen to a Peacekeeper, as was the case with Aeryn Sun. Military lifestyle is exactly the same from one section to another, each soldier is always alone while living in a huge group, they are not to make friends, or be close to their families. there is no punishment for making friends, however it is believed that by doing so a Peacekeeper has impaired judgment. They live alone, and die alone, and find it an honor to die in battle. Honor, loyalty and teamwork were highly valued among Peacekeepers. While physical "recreation" is encouraged by High Command to relieve tension by "reducing bodily fluids," emotional ties are strictly forbidden. (3.02 "Suns and Lovers") Hierarchy *The Grand Chancellor. *The members of the High Council and High Command (including the Vice Chancellor). *Command Officers (Commandants, Admirals, Captains, and Commanders). *Intelligence operatives (also known as Disruptors). *Elite soldiers and pilots (Lieutenants, Officers, and Sub Officers). *Soldiers and other combat personnel. *Military doctors and technicians below soldiers. *Civilian scientists and advisers. Known Units * Kernil Company * Krotash Regiment * Medinnus Regiment * Pleisar Regiment ** Icarion Company - the first company in the Pleisar Regiment * Ustar Regiment - a unit Aeryn claimed to be a part of when Peacekeeper commandos boarded ''Moya. * Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad - a commando unit that performs covert work Technology Weapons *Frag cannon *Immobilizer pulse *Pulse weapon **Pulse cannon **Pulse pistol **Pulse rifle *Stasis gun Ships *Command carrier **Zelbinion *Marauder *Pantak-class Vigilante *Prowler *Scrub runner External link * Category:Organizations